


Strength

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Grantaire Shipping Week 2013 (Nov 11-17) [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Playful Sex, Teasing, Wrestling, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday's fic for Grantaire Ship Week. Grantaire very much enjoying the way Bahorel can throw him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

Grantaire and Bahorel both were laughing as Bahorel threw Grantaire back against the wall, nipping and biting at his lips. Grantaire grinned at him, throwing himself forwards and forcing Bahorel to lift him, and lift him the law student did, grasping at his thighs and letting Grantaire steady himself with his hands around the other's neck.

"An academic has no right to be so strong."

"Nor does an artist, but here we are." Bahorel returned, and Grantaire laughed as the other man dropped him down onto the ground, moving to straddle him. 

"I am a  _boxer_." Grantaire insisted, flipping them and pinning Bahorel beneath him with his forearm against the other man's neck, but Bahorel laughed.

"As am I, my fellow!" And with that, they were wrestling as they often did, fast and rapid and dirty across Bahorel's floor, both of them laughing as raucously as young school boys as they slapped at each other and attempted to pin each other with their weight.

After twenty minutes of this, Grantaire collapsed atop his foe, letting out a little laugh. "I'm afraid I must concede, for I'm beginning to tire."

"Tiring's half the fun." Bahorel said brightly, grabbing Grantaire's chin and pulling him into a kiss. Grantaire chuckled against the other's mouth as he pulled back. "Allow me to fatigue you further."

"Yet further? How, pray tell?"

"With my lips and my fingers and my  _cock_." 

"Such crass words!" Grantaire threw himself on the ground, sprawling on the back. "Consider me an innocent maiden, mon ami! Such terms will surely set my heart aflutter, my cheeks as red as Pontmercy's!" Bahorel snickered.

"Impossible! No man's cheeks could be so scarlet."

"One's back cheeks can. I've seen it."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm, with several blows laid upon the skin, it is true."

"Do you bring this up for a reason?" Grantaire snorted, elbowing Bahorel in the side.

"You may attempt to spank me if you wish, my good man, but you'd need to catch me first."

"I thought you were tired?"

"Not so tired as to let you redden my cheeks without a fight."

"Then fight we shall." Bahorel said mirthfully, and he moved to tackle Grantaire to the ground again, Grantaire's peals of laughter to be heard in the apartment downstairs. 


End file.
